This invention relates generally to hardware assemblies for luggage and the like such as consoles having spaced latches operated by one or more actuators which may be controlled by a combination lock.
Because of the large variety of luggage case constructions, manufacturers of luggage hardware have faced continual problems in providing hardware which can be used readily on a number of different types of cases. These problems are particularly acute with respect to hardware assemblies such as consoles in which spaced latches are operatively interconnected by a control mechanism to an actuator and/or to a combination lock. Such assemblies generally require that rather close tolerances be maintained between the various elements of the assembly in order to ensure proper operation. Since the actuator and combination lock are usually mounted on the exterior surface of a luggage case, whereas the control mechanism and latches are mounted on the interior of the case, such consoles generally must be specifically tailored to the particular type of case on which they are used, and are not readily adaptable to different types of luggage cases. Even the normal dimensional variations in side wall thickness between individual cases of a particular type can lead to mounting difficulties or contribute to poor or improper operation. Previous attempts to avoid such problems by providing the hardware assembly as part of a valance member which is attached to an edge of the case have been only partially successful in overcoming the problem of adaptability, since the problem is merely transferred to the valance designer.
In addition to considering side wall thickness, other factors which must be considered in designing a hardware assembly which is adaptable to different types of luggage cases include case configurations or shapes and valance constructions. For example, many hardware assemblies employ rigid control members for connecting the latches to an actuator and/or to a combination lock. If the hardware assembly is mounted on a case having a curved side wall, there may be a tendency for the control members to bind. Valance construction must be considered insofar as it affects case thickness, placement of the hardware assembly, and the dimensions of the hasps on the lid of the case which must cooperate with the latches to hold the case closed.